


A Sticky Situation

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley would do anything for Aziraphale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale runs into a small problem and calls Crowley for help.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Candy Cane
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my best friend [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) <3 part of this fic was her idea. I was stuck last night and was talking with her about it and she helped me out <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ~

Aziraphale had brought out the best decorations this Christmas. He wrapped a beautiful garland around the banister of the stairs leading to the second floor. A giant Christmas tree with a cute train track running around the bottom of it stood tall in the middle of the bookshop. The actual tree decorations must have taken a miracle to put on since the tree was as tall as the shop. The star on top was nearly touching the glass dome ceiling. The decorations were so brilliant that people, no matter if they were locals or tourists, would stop in to take a picture in front of the grand display. It was all fine until Crowley got a call one day. 

“What?”

“Ah, Crowley. It seems I have made a critical error in the decorations this year,” Aziraphale said. Crowley’s first thought was that something happened either to the Angel or to the bookshop.

“Are you okay, angel,” He asked as he was grabbing the keys to the Bentley. “Y’know what, I’ll be there in five minutes,” Crowley asserted. 

“CROWLEY!” The demon stopped dead in his tracks right before his front door. 

“Angel?”

“Crowley, everything is, well, not fine, but _I’m_ okay and the bookshop is in one piece. Although, I do need help protecting it. You see, I was serious about making a mistake with the decorations. More specifically, just one of the decorations.”

“Yeah, you did mention that.”

“Yes, well, you see,” Aziraphale trailed off. Crowley heard the Angel fidgeting through the phone.

“Aziraphale, what is it?” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Remember how excited I was and how much I really wanted to decorate with all kinds of different candy canes on the tree?”

“Yes,” Crowley replied slightly confused.

“I thought it would be fun for anyone that came in to take one. I was hardly going to run out. But then children came in and started unwrapping it and eating it, _while in the bookshop!_ ” Aziraphale was starting to panic.

“Angel, are you saying you possibly allowed children the opportunity to run around with sticky hands near all your precious books?” He heard Aziraphale curse over the phone before asking, “Can you _please_ help me? I still have the rest of the afternoon and I barely kept up with the number of children this morning!” Crowley was cackling for a while. “Oh, really Crowley. Why do I even bother telling you anything,” Aziraphale huffed.

“Who-ee, angel. Thank you for the laugh. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good laugh like that,” he said wiping away a tear from his eye. “Sure, I’ll help you with your problem, _but,_ ” 

“But?” Aziraphale repeated.

“I get to do something evil to balance it out.” Aziraphale was silent for a moment.

“Yes, alright.” Crowley’s grin was a little too wide and too sharp to be a human. 

Soon, Crowley was strolling through the doors of the bookshop before Aziraphale had opened back up for lunch. He leaned against one of the pillars next to the register. 

“Thank you for coming, my dear. What is your plan to help?”

“Simple. Just going to miracle the candy canes to never get sticky and then the children who somehow do touch one of your books won’t get them dirty,” Crowley nonchalantly said. 

“Why didn’t I think of that? I could just do it then.” 

“Oh, no, no, angel. It’s too late,” Crowley snapped his fingers. “Now I get to balance out the good deed I did for you.”

“Crowley, just don’t hurt anyone,” Aziraphale said pleadingly. 

“Come off it, angel. Who do you think I am?” He said, rolling his eyes and sauntering out of the bookshop. 

A short time later, Aziraphale happily closed the bookshop and took a deep breath. Crowley had fixed it. The children that would come in and open the candy canes somehow didn’t get their hands sticky. He went over to the telephone and dialed Crowley’s number. 

“Hello dear! I was wondering if you wanted to meet in St. James’s park?”

“Sure, angel. See you soon.” Crowley hung up. Aziraphale put his phone back on the receiver. He grabbed his coat and some frozen peas for the ducks and made the short walk over to the park. 

The Angel was walking towards their bench when some kids he definitely remembered seeing today sprinted by him wielding something sharp. Upon closer look, the sharp weapon turned out to be candy canes. Aziraphale got to the bench and sat down next to Crowley, who was already there. 

“This was your evil plan, Crowley?”

“What? I took care of the problem, didn’t I?”

“These kids could get hurt! They could fall and stab their eyes out or hurt another child!”

“Please, it’s candy, not an actual knife. Even _if_ one of them actually sticks another kid, it will immediately shatter,” Crowley dutifully stared ahead at the lake. He didn’t want to see the Angel’s face. The face that was currently beaming at Crowley because how could he think the demon would do something truly evil. 

“Well, it’s true while they did get a nice treat, their parents are going to be upset with them running around here with them sharp like that. They’ll get a reprimand,” Aziraphale said with a bright smile.

“Yeah, exactly, angel. Candy cane sales will plummet due to parents no longer buying kids candy canes so they don’t hurt themselves or others. Very evil. People could lose jobs.”

“Mhmm, sure dear,” Aziraphale said, fighting back a smile.

Neither said anything for a while. Aziraphale took out the frozen peas to throw out for the ducks. When he ran out, he grabbed Crowley’s hand and brought it to his lips. 

“Thank you again, my dear. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Crowley pulled the Angel closer and kissed his lips. 

“It’s no problem, angel. Always here to help. No matter how silly the problem is,” he said while booping Aziraphale’s nose. “Come on. Let’s get out of here. What do you say to the Ritz?”

“Sounds wonderful, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments or some kudos <3 
> 
> My tumblr ~


End file.
